I Pledge Allegiance
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Based on this cheesy and awesome pick-up line that I came across on Twitter. Really just another fun ficlet. Stony. May have another story that references this story coming up. Stay tuned.


Tony throws a fairly good party. He knows this, and he thinks it is about time his fellow Avengers know it too. They all deserve a break as it has been quite a long year for all of them. Thor brings ale from Asgard and his companion Jane. Bruce brings a book and hides in the corner of the room for the most part. Pepper is gone on her honeymoon with Happy that came out of the blue. Steve comes in arm-in-arm with Natasha, like old pals. It's time to catch up, and Clint is the last one who enters, an unfamiliar blonde woman on his arm.

"Hi, Welcome to the Stark – ahem, sorry, Avengers abode. May I have your name?" Tony says as he runs up to the new blonde and takes her coat.

The blonde smiles ear-to-ear as she hands off her coat to the familiar billionaire. "My name is Bobbi, I work with Agent Barton."

Clint grins and reaches forward to shake Tony's hand. "Hey Stark, it's been a while, we have some catching up to do."

"As we do as well," Natasha says, walking up at first with what looks like a frustrated look on her face before she figures out who the blonde is. "Mockingbird – is that really you? I haven't seen you since I helped train you in Special Ops."

"Hello Natasha, have things been well? I heard you've been companioned with our favorite super soldier chasing down a living legend," Bobbi replies as she steps forward to hug Natasha.

Tony stares them down in shock. Until that moment, he was pretty sure touching Natasha would end disastrously. "Hey Nat, where's my hug?"

Natasha rolls her eyes as she pulls away from Bobbi and falls into Tony's open arms. "It's been a rough time Stark, don't expect this to be a continuous thing."

"Noted, duly noted," Tony whispers back as they pull away. "Stevey-kins, come on, if she can give a hug what about you?"

Steve hesitates. Thor pushes him out of the way and lifts Stark in a bear hug. "I have missed you, Man of Iron!"

"Crushing ribcage – ah, I've missed you too big guy. How's my favorite demigod?" Tony asks as Thor lets loose of him.

"Well, very well, my father has approved me moving to Earth to be with Jane and for no heir to be present to take on the throne in Asgard!" Thor says boomingly.

Tony pauses, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that a teensy bit suspicious?" Tony shrugs. "Okay, ah well, this isn't a night for stress. It's a night for catching up with old friends, and getting roaring amounts of alcohol into our systems, and relaxing for once. Who's with me?"

Everyone seems to agree as they head towards the bar, except Steve who hangs back for a moment with Tony. "Mockingbird and Hawkeye, that's very sweet," Steve whispers to Tony, both of them smiling small smiles as they watch the lovebirds walk to the sofa. It's a little better that Steve invited Sam as well and they create the little bird's nest all together as they sit around one another.

"Hey Cappykins, in all seriousness, how are you holding up? I heard about the whole Bucky fiasco that you've been dealing with," Tony says to the super soldier in a quiet voice, as not to make this a huge topic of conversation.

"Natasha leaked everything online so it's not a huge surprise you've heard about it. There is a lot going on right now, SHIELD is broken and HYDRA is back and Bucky has went missing from both sides and the ones in between, like myself," Steve says before clearing his throat.

"And Captain America is on the kill-list, the top of the fugitive count, I've heard. You know what you could use?" Tony says as he walks over to Thor's bag and pulls out a funky looking glass bottle.

Steve sighs. "Tony, it's in my file, I cannot get intoxicated because of-"

"Your extremely high metabolism that burns away the effects of alcohol before it can register in your system, I know, believe me I know – but I figured that if I got something a little different, courtesy of our Asgardian friend, you might have a shot at it," Tony says, pouring some of the foreign booze into a glass and handing it to Cap. "Thor highly recommended it – said something about one glass being strong enough to intoxicate a god. What do you think Cap?"

Steve hesitantly takes the glass and makes cheers with his friends. "One glass couldn't hurt," Steve says under his breath as he downs the first glass, and unfamiliar burn greeting his throat.

Three or four or five glasses later, Steve is a mess. And everyone's enjoying it. Bruce even put down his book for it. "Y'know, I was in an ice cube. I was a Captain in an icicle. Capsicle! That's what I was, I was a Capsicle and – Tony, what are you doing?"

"Come on Cap, I think it's time to turn in for the night," Tony says, remembering how he paraded around in his suit and made himself look like an ass before, not wishing the same on the Captain of their team.

Steve nods slowly and follows Tony down the hall into the elevator, ignoring the booing from the other party-goers who weren't done watching Cap making himself look silly for once. When the elevator doors closed, Steve started laughing. "What, Steve, what is it?"

The super soldier has a wide smile on his face as the billionaire turns away from him. "Is your booty the American Flag?" Tony has an amused look on his face when turns around to look at Steve, wondering what the heck is going through the soldier's head. "Because…I'm pledging my allegiance."

Tony bursts out laughing. "I wish I had proof you said that, that is the most precious…ah Stevey sweetheart, that's too adorable for words."

Steve hits the emergency button on the elevator, closing them in. "Who said I was trying to be funny?"

Tony gulps. "Um, Cappykins, what are you doing?"

Steve walks up to Tony with a type of bravado he's never seen on his Captain and wraps his arms around Tony, roaming his hands down until he cups his hands over his ass. Tony stares at him, wide-eyed, not sure what he's going to do next. Steve leans down and presses his lips to Tony, desperately moving his lips begging for a response. Tony concedes after a minute, figuring if the Captain needs to let off some steam fuck it…although he knew he was going to feel that one in the morning.

Tony kisses over Steve's jaw next, moving down to Steve's neck and starts unbuttoning the Captain's shirt and kissing lower as he does. "Just say when if I need to stop," Tony says breathlessly between kisses. Steve chuckles as he shakes his head, indicating there's no stopping wish from his end. When Tony reaches Steve's jeans he unzips them with his teeth and Steve topples back to hold onto the rail on the elevator for support. He draws Steve's member out with his mouth and sucks, swirling his tongue around and humming as he happily thrives on the super soldier's moans. Steve grabs Tony by the hair and yanks him off. "Stop?"

"More," Steve practically growls as he starts undoing the buttons on Tony's shirt as Tony pushes Steve's pants down completely, watching the bottoms fall to the floor and the super soldier left to his nakedness and Tony makes incorrigible sounds at the sight of him. Steve reaches Tony's pants in the meantime and they match in nudity soon enough, looking at one another for a moment. Steve twirls Tony around and starts kissing down his neck and back, kneading his lower cheeks with his hands. "Mine," Steve whispers over and over again, and Tony can't do anything but agree as Steve licks over his entrance.

"FUCK yes, Steve oh that's, fuck that's fuuuuck," Tony can't form words as Steve rims him.

"May I?" Steve asks as he pulls away and sucks on his own fingers, swirling them around Tony's entrance.

"YOU FUCKING BETTER," Tony yelled far too loud, though past the point of caring. Steve quickly prepared Tony with his fingers before hitting three against a sensitive spot and Tony yelling so loud the entire tower must've heard where Steve yanks out his fingers and pushes in. Tony reaches and grabs Steve's hand that has wrapped around him. "Okay, one minute big guy…really big guy…bit of a, yeah, just a minute."

"Okay," Steve says with a light laugh as he leans his forehead against the back of Tony's shoulder. "You are very tight, you know. Unexpected…but good, feels so good Tony. I just want to buck into you until you keep yelling, I don't care if the tower hears. If all of New York does…you are mine."

"FUCKING Steven Rogers I will ARGH," Tony can't form proper word things. Or remember what the proper statement for word things is anyways. "MOVE."

And Steve does, first in teasing languid thrusts until neither of them can tolerate the teasing anymore. Steve starts thrusting into Tony harder and faster and hitting just the right spot. Due to drunkenness and other factors, as they would later pin it on, it didn't last too long. But it was good up until the end.

When Steve pulls out, he clears his throat. Tony worries a bit until the super soldier starts out rightly giggling. Tony just smiles and looks at him with soft eyes. "I love you, Steve."

Steve's eyes reach Tony's and he stops laughing and smiles genuinely. "Really?"

"Um, well," Tony mutters, "shit I'm sorry that's not…cool or whatever."

Steve giggles again. "Yeah, I mean…we'll make it work."


End file.
